Magic Mirrors
by Nefereu
Summary: Catherine's rescue comes from a very unlikely source and Vincent's origins are revealed in the process. Can Vincent handle the truth about his past and how will it effect his future?   Wait until you meet his other family!  Just some harmless fun!
1. Chapter 1

First off, I would like to dedicate this story to all the fantastic reviewers who have supported me in my mediocre efforts at _Beauty and the Beast_ fan fiction. Without all of you wonderful folks, I wouldn't be doing this. So, now I'm giving you a chance to have some input. Is this story worth continuing? I'm open to opinions. If not, I'll simply remove it. What say ye?

_Family faces are magic mirrors. Looking at people who belong to us, we see the past, present, and future. ~Gail Lumet Buckley_

Magic Mirrors

Chapter 1

Catherine was lying on the hospital bed in the high rise she had been brought to less than a week before. The withdrawal pains from the two long months of drugs she'd been given were especially bad right now. She was even unable to stand up any more today. Though the drugs had been stopped and her environment had improved, Catherine's spirits were at their lowest.

Just a few days earlier, Catherine had discovered a pipe and begun tapping a message she had hoped would reach Vincent Below. Several hours later, there had been a commotion at the warehouse where she was being held. At one point, Catherine's heart had quickened as she heard what she thought was Vincent's characteristic roar. Unfortunately, the guards had burst in and swept Catherine away to her new location before she was able to discover anything. Since then, she'd been left alone until two days ago.

On that day, a doctor and nurse had entered. Her pleas for help had fallen on deaf ears. They had subjected her to numerous physical exams and taken many vials of blood. Finally, today, she had learned their purpose. The man who had kidnapped her wanted her baby; the child of Catherine and Vincent's love created that dark night so long ago it seemed an eternity.

Catherine had overheard two guards talking while they escorted her and the nurse to the exam room for another physical. Remaining silent was a skill she had cultivated during her ordeal that had served her well on more than one occasion. Vincent, it seemed, had indeed tried to rescue her. Realizing he was the baby's father, the man who held her was no longer interested in the black book or her. He only wanted her child.

Catherine couldn't hold back a sob. The one thing that had kept her going through this whole ordeal had been her child. Though she had despaired of what effect the poisons she had been given might have on her unborn baby, the very though of the life growing within her had been a continuing source of hope. Now that she knew that this monster wanted her infant, Catherine had begun to wonder if it might not be better if they both simply perished. Never had she felt so hopeless.

Once again, she wept at the loss of the magical bond that once connected her to Vincent. She knew in her heart that if they still shared it, she might be able to find the strength to somehow go on. Without Vincent, she was too bereft and weak; she felt like simply surrendering to the waiting darkness.

Just then, the sounds of gunfire drew Catherine's attention. The door burst open and the doctor entered followed by a man with the coldest eyes Catherine had ever beheld.

"Kill them both." The man ordered bluntly. "If I can't have the child, no one can."

The doctor approached Catherine and grabbed her arm. He was carrying a hypodermic syringe. Catherine wanted to fight, but was simply too weak. Just as the Doctor got the needle in, the man with the cold eyes went flying across the room, knocked back from the impact of a gunshot wound. Blood began gushing from a large hole in his chest. An ice cold voice rang out in the doctor's direction.

"Push that plunger and you'll be dead before you hit the floor." Then, the darkness consumed her.

"Are you absolutely _certain_ that she's going to be all right, James?"

"Yes. The doctor managed to inject her with a small amount of morphine. That's why she's still sleeping. But we managed to get there before he was able to give her the full dose. The maid helped to get her bathed and changed. I gave her a big tip so she wouldn't ask too many questions."

"And Gabriel?"

"Dead! Along with most of his men. The doctor and nurse managed to slip away during the clean up operation. But, I knew how much you wanted to have the woman brought here, so I made it our first priority. We've found Gabriel's files. It seems John Moreno, the woman's boss, was on his payroll as well. That's probably how they got to her. Gabriel's criminal network is pretty far reaching from what we can tell. I have a friend in the Justice department in D.C. who would find this material of use."

"Of course. Do what you think best."

"There's more. We also found the videos. I think you'll find them of interest. I'll set them up for you in the study."

"Thank you. And James, you know you will always have my gratitude for this."

"No need to thank me, old friend. I still owe you for a time or two."

The voices drifted into Catherine's conscience from close by; but still hardly registered.

Part of her simply didn't want to return to that awful place; better to drift in the darkness.

More voices drifted in and out but none made much impact. Finally, after floating for what seemed forever, she managed to find the strength to open her eyes. Once again, her environment had changed. For a moment, she blinked, afraid she was dreaming.

She was now in a large bedroom tastefully decorated in old, oversized antiques and muted, harvest tone colors of brown and green. Though a bit dark, the room was opulent and almost reminded Catherine of a luxury hotel suite. She herself was in a flannel gown. It didn't take much to realize she'd been bathed, the smell of fresh soap still clinging onto her skin. Her hand flew to her stomach and the slight bulge there reassured her a bit. Her baby was safe. Still, she didn't know where she was. Any prison, not matter how well appointed was still a prison.

In another room, a well dressed man was watching a recording of Vincent clawing one of Gabriel's guards as he roared with anger, desperately trying to fight his way to Catherine.

"My God!" murmured James behind him. "So it's true!"

"Yes, James. It is. Four long years of nothing but fruitless searching and now, finally, here is the proof."

"I knew about the rumors, but..."

"That's no rumor, James. That's him and he's real!" The well dressed man replied enthusiastically. "I only pray she's all right. I've read your report; kidnapped, drugged, and then to be only kept alive so he could steal her child! Gabriel truly was a monster! He deserved his death! I only hope she can recover from this! She has to!"

"Perhaps she will." James said reassuringly

"I hope so. Dear God; I hope so!" came the reply. "She's our only link and my last hope."

Suddenly, the door to the room flew open and a strange, sneering man entered followed by another in a uniform.

"All right, dear." The first one said in a sickly sweet patronizing tone. 'I'm sure this will be unpleasant for both of us; so let's just get it over with, shall we?"

'Who are you?" Catherine cried, still a little disoriented. "What do you want? Stay away from me!"

"Now, now." the man replied sarcastically. "You must calm yourself or I'll have to give you a sedative."

"No!" Catherine sobbed. "No more drugs!"

Frantic, she retreated to the corner and hunched down, unable to stop trembling. She felt as if she were going mad; unable to bear any more.

Outside the den, as he strode back to his bedroom, Octavian heard a faint sob coming from the room where he had Catherine Chandler placed. Quickly, he moved to the doorway with fluid grace and was horrified to see the lovely but terrified young woman huddled in the corner. His keen eyes took in the scene from behind his black silk mask; noticing the guard and the small, irritating man next to him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" He challenged loudly.

The guard looked nervous, but it was the little man who answered.

"I'm Doctor Morton. I was summoned here to examine this patient; that's what. I was NOT informed that I was to be treating a mental case and I must tell you I am not happy about it. My clients are usually among the elite of society. If she's not cooperative, I shall have no choice but to sedate her." the so called 'doctor' intoned pompously.

Octavian looked over at the shaking, huddled form of Catherine Chandler and his heart lurched.

"Good God!" He thought. "She's terrified! Considering all she's been through; is it any wonder? Why haven't they noticed?" For a split second, the image of Kimberly or worse, one of the girls, in a similar position flashed into his head. The very thought made his anger begin to burn.

"Who is this man and what is he doing here?" Octavian demanded, addressing the young guard.

The guard shifted nervously before answering. "Umm, he's a doctor, sir. I overheard Mr. James say the woman needed to see a doctor for medical treatment."

"I understand that. Where did he come from?" Octavian continued impatiently.

The young guard looked on in confusion. "Uhh. He's the one the hotel uses, sir. I called the front desk and they contacted him."

Octavian sighed. Not only was this guard quite young, but obviously dim as well. For Octavian, it was an intolerable combination.

"Summon Mr. James immediately." Octavian ordered curtly to the young man who promptly hurried away.

Octavian then turned his attention to the so called 'doctor'.

"You services won't be needed. You may go." he said dismissively.

"Now just a minute..." the little man began.

Anger rose in Octavian at the sheer stupidity and callousness of both the guard and the physician. Couldn't they see Ms. Chandler was very obviously traumatized? He needed to get these men out of her room now.

"I said YOU MAY GO." He repeated in a much louder tone.

"I don't know what you think you're pulling." The little man wheezed nasally. "But if you think I'm not going to charge you a fee for coming here..."

"OUT!" Octavian snarled.

"I'm going to report this..." the little man whined.

Suddenly, the uncertainty and tension of the last few days combined with the strain of being so close to obtaining his goal of four years finally broke through his considerable reserve and Octavian's temper snapped.

In pure rage, he did something he hadn't done for some time. He tossed back his head and roared!

**Chapter 2**

As the terrifying sound reverberated through the room, Dr. Morton squeaked with fear and promptly fled. Across the room, however, the roar was having an entirely different effect.

Catherine had been huddled down shaking and a bit in shock from all she'd been through.

When a deafening, but familiar bellow rang through the room, Catherine's head had snapped up. It sounded like Vincent! But, after pausing for a moment, Catherine realized it wasn't. Though quite similar, the sounds were subtly different. Vincent's roar was a bit deeper. She doubted anyone but she would have noticed. Since being kidnapped, Catherine had maintained her sanity by recalling every detail she could about Vincent, no matter how small. His roar had been no different.

"Oh, no!" Octavian thought. "What have I done? I've probably traumatized her even more!"

Frantic, Octavian rushed over to Catherine but paused a few feet away. Carefully, he crouched down in front of her, trying to appear as unthreatening as his large size would allow and put out his hand in supplication.

"Please, don't be afraid!" he pleaded quietly. "You're safe; I promise!"

Instantly, Octavian followed Catherine's eyes that were now focused intently on his naked outstretched hand. Dear God! He'd forgotten to put his glove back on!

The roar had gotten Catherine's attention; but it was the sight of the clawed hand so wonderfully like Vincent's that that finally broke through to her. With a speed that surprised them both, she moved over to Octavian and tenderly took his clawed hand in her own, turning it over and over as she gazed at it. Here too were similarities to Vincent, yet subtle differences were there as well. This hand was softer, the work calluses missing. The hair was a slight shade lighter and interspersed with bits of grey. The nails were blunter, obviously filed down; but there was no mistaking the way it resembled Vincent's hand.

Drawing in a sharp breath, Catherine fully took in the well dressed man crouching next to her for the first time. His shoulders were quite broad and he seemed exceptionally tall and muscular. His hair was a mix of a deep reddish auburn streaked heavily with highlights of grey and pulled back from his face in a ponytail that fell down his back. But it was the dark mask covering him from hairline to neck that fascinated Catherine. Trembling, she raised her hands and carefully unhooked the mask from where it was secured behind his hidden ears. What she saw made her gasp, but strangely laugh with joy. The face she revealed looked just like Vincent!

Octavian had watched with great trepidation as Catherine Chandler had shifted to remove his mask. It had taken all of his willpower not to jerk away. But he had forced himself to remain still; deliberately putting aside the caution of a lifetime. Her reaction to his roar had given him pause. Whereas the little doctor had fled in terror; his roar had actually seemed to draw Catherine Chandler**_ to _**him. He could only hope he had made the right choice.

Catherine's face broke into a brilliant smile as she gazed at this man before her so like the one she loved. Deep brown eyes rested below a distinctly sloping forehead. Though he appeared older, the facial hair and cleft upper lip were almost exactly the same. Somewhere inside Catherine, something gave way. Frantically, she clung to the familiarly clawed hand as she began to weep in earnest; smiling yet crying as the tension of the past two months poured out. Mystified but hopeful, Octavian tenderly enfolded this poor girl into his arms; cradling her gently as she wept. After a time, her sobs began to subside and he felt her body relax. He realized she had cried herself to sleep.

Carefully, he lifted her up and returned her to the bed. Then, he pulled up a chair. Tired but elated by her response to him, Octavian resolved to remain until she awoke. He'd waited four long years for the answers to his questions. He was not about to leave now that they might be answered.

Shortly, James appeared."

"Sorry, Octavian. I was delayed by that little man." he apologized.

"Is he gone?" Octavian inquired. James chuckled in reply.

"He practically flew out of here. I heard you earlier. Is everything all right? I can't help but notice..."

"You mean the fact that my mask is off, James?" Octavian chuckled. "She did that. My shout sent that idiot doctor scurrying. But it didn't scare _her._" he continued, his voice full of pride. "When she saw my face, she laughed, _laughed_, James! She wasn't afraid! She knows him; she must! It's the only explanation!"

"About that doctor..."

Octavian snorted derisively. "Yes. Did you know that new guard of yours sent for him? He overheard you and decided to take it upon himself to call the front desk!"

James winced. Octavian required all people who came in contact with him to be carefully screened first for security and the other obvious reason. The young guard's blunder was inexcusable and put them all at risk. He would have to go immediately.

James hesitated. "We should still look for a physician to treat her, but it may take some time to find one we can trust."

From the bed, a small voice spoke up. "Dr. Peter Alcott." The two men looked over to see Catherine Chandler now awake.

Octavian sat up with a huge smile that showed his canines and moved to take her hand.

"You know him and trust him?"

"Yes." Catherine replied with a teary smile. "When we first met, I was naked." She continued with a weak laugh. Octavian quirked an eyebrow in question.

"He delivered me." She explained.

Nodding positively, James grinned as he departed. "I'll get him over here at once."

"I'm glad you're awake, my dear." Octavian intoned gently. "I think we have a great deal to talk about."

Sitting up, Catherine looked at this man and felt another wave of amazement.

_This is Vincent in another twenty or thirty years._ she thought to herself. Frankly, she looked forward to it.

"You look just like..." Catherine cut off her words, ever mindful of her vows to protect Vincent and the tunnel community. Though part of her wanted to say more, she held back, but couldn't resist squeezing his hand more tightly.

To her relief, he seemed to understand.

"Maybe I'd better introduce myself, first. My name is Octavian Demetrios and I am looking for my nephew. I believe you may know him. In fact, if my suspicions are correct, you're carrying his child."

"Nephew?" Catherine pronounced in amazement.

"Yes." Octavian responded. "Until about four years ago, I didn't even know he existed."

**Chapter 3**

Octavian Demetrios then began the tale of his family's history. His ancestors were from a small island in the south of Greece. Octavian's grandfather had made a considerable fortune from war profiteering during World War 2, allowing him to purchase their small island called Katos. It was now their family homeand quite isolated. The son of a wealthy Greek and an English lady, Octavian had grown up there with his younger brother, Nikos until their parents had died.

"But what about..." Catherine paused, suddenly worried about offending him.

"My face and the rest of me?" Octavian chuckled, not the least bit put off.

"It's a condition inherited in the male line of our family for as long as anyone can remember, Catherine. Ever hear of the Nemean lion? That was one of us, or so family legend would have it." Octavian joked.

The he grew more serious. "In truth, it's very rare; only appearing every five generations or so. For two of us to appear in the same lifetime is unheard of. That's why I was so shocked to learn about my nephew. After our parents died, my brother Nikos went a bit wild. Up until then, we'd both lived our whole lives sheltered on the island. With his inheritance, Nikos left to see the world. He was barely seventeen and I was twenty. I stayed for obvious reasons." He said, a bit ruefully.

"I lost contact with Nikos for almost three years. He never stayed in one place much, always travelling. The next time I received news of him was when I heard from a friend in New York that he had been killed in a car accident along with the young woman he had married almost a year before. According to all the reports, they and their unborn child died on impact."

"So, what brought you here now?" Catherine inquired, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Octavian smiled again. "Four years ago, James brought to my attention the stories and rumors concerning a reputed 'monster in the Central Park'. The descriptions given were simply too close to our family to mistake. I knew there had to be a connection. It was just too much of a coincidence!"

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Started at the beginning." Octavian responded. "I had James go to St. Vincent's Hospital to get Nikos' medical records..."

"St. Vincent's?" Catherine cried, finally willing to believe.

Octavian froze. "Is that significant?" he offered, almost afraid to ask.

"That's where Vincent was found: wrapped in blankets behind St. Vincent's Hospital. It's how he got his name!" She responded eagerly

"Vincent!" Octavian laughed joyously. "So that's his name; it's a good, strong one, too!"

"I like it." Catherine replied emotionally.

Once again tears overcame her. Haltingly, she began to tell Octavian all about Vincent, the tunnels and their life together. He sat quite still, remaining totally silent.

But, Catherine could tell by his expression that he was listening intently to every word. At last, she came to the end of her narrative.

Octavian shook his head in amazement.

"They live _under _New York? All this time; no wonder we couldn't find him!"

Just then, the bedside phone rang three times and abruptly stopped. Octavian moved to replace his mask and gloves. Catherine's face became anxious as she saw him rise.

"Don't worry, my dear." he reassured her. "That's James' signal that someone is coming up."

Within minutes, a door opened in the distance and a loud, but comfortingly familiar voice resounded. It was Peter Alcott. Two young guards deposited him in front of James and Octavian and quietly departed.

"Unhand me! This is kidnapping! I was summoned here to this hotel to see one of my patients and now you've dragged me up to the penthouse. I demand you release me this instant!" Peter demanded in a hostile voice as he glared at the two men.

"Dr. Alcott..." Octavian began. But Catherine was too quick for him. She flew out of the bedroom straight to Peter.

"Peter!" she cried as she flung her arms around him. Stunned, he dropped his bag and grabbed her in a fierce hug.

"MY GOD! CATHY!" he exclaimed. After a moment, however, the physician in him took over and he instantly noticed her frail, wane look.

"What have they done to you, honey?" he whispered. "You won't get away with this!" he bellowed belligerently.

"No, Peter. You don't understand." she tried to explain through her tears. Turning helplessly to Octavian, she pleaded with him. "Please. Peter's know Vincent all his life. "

"Cathy!" Peter gasped, horrified. "How can you...?"

Whatever else Peter was going to say was lost as his voice trailed off. Octavian had once again removed the mask and his face was now visible.

Smiling through her tears, Catherine made the introductions.

"Dr. Peter Alcott, Octavian Demetrios. Octavian is Vincent's uncle."

"Uncle? Well, they're definitely related; there's no mistaking that."

Octavian noticed Catherine beginning to sag and quickly moved to scoop her up.

"Perhaps we could discuss this after you've examined Catherine, Dr. Alcott." He offered.

Immediately, the group headed for Catherine's room.

**Chapter 4**

Peter came out of Catherine's room and quietly closed the door behind him. James quickly led him to the study where Octavian was waiting.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Doing remarkably well, all things considered. She's asleep now." Peter replied.

"And the baby?" Octavian went on.

Peter hesitated before answering. "Time will tell. Hopefully, the drugs didn't have too detrimental of an effect. Since the baby has Vincent's genes, I'm betting he's pretty strong."

"He?" Octavian remarked in amusement.

"Well, you can't blame me for hoping." he replied sheepishly.

"How much did she tell you about what happened to her?" Octavian inquired.

"Enough." Peter replied with a shudder. "But something tells me there's a great deal more."

"I'm afraid so." James interjected, commenting for the first time.

"Coffee?" Octavian offered politely.

"Frankly, I could use something a little stronger; like a good shot of whiskey."

Octavian grinned, flashing his canines. "Would you settle for Ouzo, Doctor?"

Peter smiled back.

"Yes, I think I will. It's quite strong as I remember."

Octavian nodded in reply.

"Good." Peter exhaled. "Something tells me I'm going to need it."

"Good God!" Peter exclaimed after hearing the whole story. "This Gabriel really was a monster! You're sure he's dead?"

"Absolutely." James confirmed. "I took him down personally."

Peter surveyed the thin, wiry man across from him and shook his head.

"An ex-mercenary? Forgive me, James; but you don't look the type."

James merely smiled. "You mean because I'm not a six foot muscle man?"

Ruefully, Peter nodded but James merely laughed. "It might surprise you to know, Doctor, that very few true mercenaries actually look like the movie stereotype. In our kind of business, brains win over brawn every time. If you're not smart, you don't tend to live very long."

"Now, James runs a security firm." Octavian commented. "They specialize in protecting clients in high risk situations as well as extraction rescues. Remember that oil executive kidnapped last year? James's company was the one that rescued him."

"But how did you learn about Cathy?" Peter asked, still curious.

"I'd been investigating the reports about a 'Central Park Monster' for Octavian for a quite a while. Ms. Chandler's name kept popping up. I even managed to interview Steven Bass a few months ago. That's when we knew there was a connection for sure." James explained.

"But, before I could contact her, she disappeared. About a week ago, one of Gabriel's guards got drunk at a local bar owned by an old friend of mine and started talking. My friend knew I was looking for information on Ms. Chandler and filled me in. The rest was simply a matter of surveillance, catching Gabriel off guard and getting her out safely."

Peter looked impressed. "You make it all sound do simple. Something tells me there's a lot more to that story."

Octavian chuckled. "Don't hold your breath, Dr. Alcott. James isn't known for being very talkative about his work. Remind me to tell you sometime about how we first met. It was at a monastery in Bhutan."

"That sounds like quite a story. Please, call me Peter. Something tells me we're going to be getting to know each other quite well from now on."

Octavian laughed. "I agree. And please, call me Octavian.

Involuntarily, Peter yawned and looked at his watch. "Good grief! I haven't been up this late since med school unless I was delivering a baby. You don't happen to have an extra room around do you?"

"Of course." Octavian replied genially. James quickly showed Peter where he could rest.

Catherine awoke and looked outside to see it was dark. For a moment, she thought she'd only been asleep a short while. But a glance at a nearby clock showed it to be almost nine. "_Good heavens." she thought. "I've slept through the whole day!"_

If Catherine had had the strength, she would have run to the tunnels the night before, desperate to see Vincent. Only Peter's repeated assurances that Vincent was well and his solemn promise to take her below at the first opportunity had allowed her to sleep.

Quickly, she took a shower and put on the clothes she found laid out next to the bed. Refreshed, she went in search of Peter and Octavian. She followed the sound of voices and made her way to the study. Peter's booming voice reached her as she arrived at the door.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes! Octavian, you are absolutely the worst chess player I've ever seen. I think you may be more terrible at it than Jacob. I didn't think that was possible! He's going to love you; he'll finally have someone he can beat."

"Disgusting, isn't it?" James chimed in. "The man can create a formula that will growwheat on a barren rock, but he can't play a simple game of strategy."

"Formula?" Catherine asked as she entered the room. Seeing Octavian and Peter getting along so well warmed her heart.

"Catherine, you're awake. Good. I've had a tray left for you. Why don't you sit down and eat? You must be hungry." Octavian said as he crossed the room and led her to a nearby table.

"Thank you." Soon, she was seated and eating the delicious meal.

"Yes, Cathy." Peter answered. "Octavian here is a biochemist; self taught no less. We've been discussing some of his work. It's really remarkable. He's even done research on his own physiology. I wish he'd been around a few months ago during Vincent's illness."

Octavian merely smiled, but made no comment. After talking to Peter Alcott and learning more about Catherine and Vincent's 'relationship', he had his own suspicions about the cause of Vincent's so called madness. Wisely, he chose to keep his speculations to himself. That was an issue best discussed with his nephew alone.

Chapter 5

Finishing her meal, Catherine turned to Peter. "Peter, did you send a message to Vincent yet?"

"No." Peter said hesitantly.

"Why not?" she cried.

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Ms. Chandler." James interrupted. "You see, Dr. Alcott was being watched by the police; courtesy of your friend Joe Maxwell. That's why we had to get him here on the pretext of seeing a patient."

"I'm sorry, Cathy. I was afraid if I contacted Vincent he'd risk his own safety to come to you immediately. Octavian, James and I have been brainstorming ideas on how to get you both below safely all day; we've almost got it worked out. We were just waiting on you. I refused to let them wake you. You needed your rest."

Catherine's eyes filled with tears and Octavian swiftly moved to kneel in front of her.

"We'll get you back to him as soon as possible; I swear it, Catherine. I intend to go with you. That's the real reason for the delay. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course." she replied softly. "I know how much meeting you will mean to Vincent. He's waited his whole life."

Octavian smiled widely in return. "Not half as much as he's waited for you and the news you have to tell him, I'll bet." A wave of incredible joy rose up in Catherine as she imagined their reunion and impulsively, she grabbed Octavian's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Instantly, the bond between her and Vincent seemed to roar to life and her head spun wildly at the sensation. She swayed in the chair as it overwhelmed her.

Below in the tunnels, Vincent was resting briefly in his chamber before going out for another night of searching for Catherine. Since his abortive rescue attempt, there had been no further hint of her whereabouts. Father had given up trying to convince him to abandon his nightly searches; nothing would deter him from finding her.

Suddenly, his senses swam as he felt something he hadn't since before those dark days of his madness. It was Catherine! Bewildered, he focused intently and was amazed to feel an overwhelming joy coming from her. After a brief second, the bond mysteriously expanded and Vincent actually sensed another presence as well. Stunned, Vincent bolted upright in his bed. Catherine was with another man; and she was happy!

Somewhere inside Vincent something snapped and he felt as if his very soul had been ripped from his body. For months he'd been searching for Catherine, only to now know another man had brought her what he couldn't: true happiness. Despair greater than anything he had ever known washed over Vincent and he lost all reason. Wildly, he roared in soul destroying anguish before dashing off into the darkness of the tunnels.

Back in the penthouse, Catherine exclaimed out loudly. "Vincent!" and began to cry.

Octavian instantly became concerned. "Catherine, what is it?"

"It's Vincent! I sensed him somehow. After his madness, our bond disappeared; just now, it came back, but only for a second!" She sobbed.

"But that's wonderful, Cathy. " Peter tried to soothe her.

"No, you don't understand! Something upset him! He was in terrible pain and despair, worse than anything I ever felt from him before. But, it was almost as if..." Catherine broke down unable to continue.

"As If?" Octavian prompted gently.

"He'd lost the will to live! Oh, Octavian! I can't lose him; not now! Please I have to go to him! Help me!" Catherine begged abjectly.

"Looks like we're doing this." James replied, heading for the elevator. "I'll bring the car around; the sedan, not the limo. It'll attract less attention in Dr. Alcott's neighborhood."

Octavian carefully replaced his mask and gloves and turned to Peter.

"Shall we go?" He asked as he led Catherine and the doctor to the private elevator.

Getting into the tunnels proved easier than expected. James picked the trio up and headed by a rather circuitous route to Peter's brownstone to assure they weren't followed. The little group managed to slip into Peter's home down a back alley and headed straight Below. Octavian offered to carry Catherine over the rough terrain, but she adamantly refused. She was going to Vincent immediately and nothing was going to stop her.

Father was in his chamber speaking urgently to Pascal.

"You're sure the sentries haven't sighted him?"

"No, Father. Vincent seems to have vanished. I've sent word to everyone. No one has seen him since he ran out of his chamber so upset earlier. Even Mouse can't locate him!" Pascal replied. "You don't think he's becoming ill again?"

"Frankly, Pascal, I'm not sure what to think. That cry that Vincent made; I've never heard him ever make that sound before. It was soul chilling."

Pascal nodded. "Many people heard it too. That's why they're all worried."

"All the more reason to find him." Father asserted.

An urgent message coming over the pipes interrupted their discussion.

_**Intruders in the tunnels!**_

Chapter 6

Father's face instantly became anxious. "As if we didn't have enough to worry about!"

After a short pause, the message changed.

_**Peter and Catherine in the tunnels with two unknown men. One armed.**_

Father froze. "Catherine?" He exclaimed.

"What does it mean, Father?" Pascal asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out!" He replied as he hurried out into the tunnels.

Catherine, Peter, James and Octavian were hurrying as well. Catherine was practically dragging Octavian down the tunnels as fast as she could. Suddenly, Octavian froze, pulling Catherine to a dead stop. "Someone's coming." He said quietly. Automatically, James reached for his weapon, but Octavian stilled his hand. "I don't think we'll need that."

"Father, be careful! It could be some sort of trap!" Pascal cautioned.

"That's a chance I'll have to take." Father countered. "I must determine if this person really is Catherine. Everyone else, stay here. I'm going alone." Boldly, Father went to meet the group. He hadn't forgotten how Catherine had risked her life to return his beloved son to him. He owed it to her to show that same courage now.

Father drew closer in the dim light and blinked as he approached the group.

"Catherine?" He called cautiously.

"Father!" she cried and threw herself into his arms for a fierce hug.

"Oh my dear girl, my dear, dear girl!" He said, barely holding back the tears as he returned her hug.

After a moment, Catherine ran over to drag Octavian forward. "Octavian, this is Jacob Wells, the man I told you about. He's Vincent's father."

"Catherine!" Father gasped, shocked at her words. But Catherine shook her head. "No Father, you don't understand! Octavian, please?" she begged.

For the second time in as many days, Octavian laid aside the caution of a lifetime and revealed his unique face. "My God!" Father breathed in shock.

"Octavian is Vincent's uncle." Catherine explained. "He rescued me."

"Rescued?" Father looked bewildered.

"I'll explain later. Now we need to find Vincent. I sensed something terribly wrong earlier. Please tell me I imagined it." Catherine inquired anxiously.

Father still seemed stunned by the sight of Octavian, but shook off his stupor at the mention of his son. "I'm afraid not. A short time ago, Vincent let out a cry of great anguish and then disappeared into the tunnels. We haven't been able to find him. I actually feared that he might have somehow sensed you were..." Father paused unable to complete the sentence. "Thank God I was wrong and you're safe, my dear. I don't know if Vincent could have survived losing you."

"Where can he be?" Catherine cried, becoming a bit hysterical. Octavian stepped in.

Taking her hand, he spoke gently in a dulcet tone much like Vincent's, but his voice rang with authority. "Catherine, you can find him. I know you think you're bond is gone, but I promise you it isn't. You and Vincent are one; now more than ever. You carry a small part of him within you. Concentrate on that part and it _will_ lead you to him."

Catherine fought down her panic and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she began to focus her thoughts._ Think about the baby; our baby. Oh, Vincent, I need you. We need you! Don't leave us! We love you!_ Inside her, something stirred.

Her brow furrowed, but her eyes remained closed. "I feel cold; but, there's more! It isn't just cold; I feel air rushing by me. It's loud, almost howling. Wait, I heard that sound before!" Rapidly, she opened her eyes. "It's the Chamber of the Winds. I felt him. Oh, Octavian, I did it! Vincent is there! I know he is!"

"Catherine, are you sure?" Father asked curiously. But, it was Octavian who answered.

"She knows. They are joined. If she says he's there, then that's where we'll find him."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Peter bellowed. "Let's go! Come on, Jacob!"

Father appeared a bit dubious, but led the way. Soon, the group arrived on the steps of the Chamber of the Winds, accompanied by many of the curious tunnel residents. Octavian's unique appearance had drawn a few stunned glances and much speculation, but no real fear; much to his surprise. It was a novel experience.

Everyone began scanning the vast cavern, hoping to catch a glimpse of Vincent. But, it was Catherine who spotted him first. "There he is!" she blurted out, pointing high above them.

On a precarious outcropping, dozens of feet overhead, Vincent stood, the wind roaring around him as it tossed his hair. He looked to be in a daze, as if not truly seeing his surroundings. Catherine gasped as he swayed dangerously. Frantically, Catherine called to him. "Vincent! Vincent! What's wrong? Why won't he look at me?"

"Perhaps he can't hear you." Father speculated and added his own voice. "Vincent!"

Soon, they were all shouting his name.

"It's no use! He doesn't seem to hear us!" Father despaired. Desperate, he turned to Mouse. "Mouse, do you know the way up there? Can we reach him?"

"Know the way, yes. But, long. Take at least half an hour." Mouse informed him.

"Then, we must _make _him hear us." Octavian stated emphatically as he stepped forward. Turning inward, he summoned his own strength. _Hear me, nephew. Hear the call of our bloodline. Catherine needs you; your child needs you. You are not alone, Vincent!_

Drawing in a great breath, Octavian lifted his head and began to roar. The noise reverberated through the chamber and echoed to expand with each passing second. Soon, it rang from the walls, even dwarfing the howl of the winds.

High above them, Vincent's trance waivered. After believing Catherine truly lost to him, he had wandered mindlessly until he found himself here. To know Catherine was missing had been sheer torture; but to feel her happy with another man had destroyed him. He no longer had a reason to exist. Without her, he was nothing. Instantly, the sound of a strange roar reached his ears. Finally, his stupor lifted as he realized the roar was not his own!

Wildly, he cast about for the source of the sound, but his attention was drawn by something else: Catherine! At once, his breathing became harsh and he scrambled down to lower perch before gracefully bounding the rest of the way. His leap was so awe inspiring, it impressed even Catherine. "Vincent!" she shouted as she flung herself into his arms as he grabbed her up and eagerly clamped his mouth to hers.

Every one looked inordinately pleased except Octavian who looked positively woe begotten. "What's wrong, Octavian?" Peter asked in concern.

Then older man shook his head wistfully. "I used to be able to jump like that."

James snorted in derision. "You sure could; _twenty years ago!_ Face it, Octavian, you're getting old!"

Octavian huffed in response. "Fine! Just for that, next time I'll let you fall and save the yak!"

James's booming laughter rang out over the group. "I have got to hear this story!" Peter exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 7

Okay, I decided to continue this story. Sorry for the short chapter. More soon!

**Chapter 7**

Vincent was only peripherally aware of the other people present. He was too absorbed in Catherine to notice or care right then. After a short time, he picked her up and cradling her tenderly, headed in the direction of his chamber. Father moved as if he wanted to follow, but Peter intercepted him.

"Leave them alone, Jacob. They need some time together." He said.

"Nonsense. I want to make sure that Vincent and Catherine are all right." Father blustered. Normally, Peter would have bowed to Father's opinion, but this time he held his ground. Frankly, after the past two days, Peter had wished he'd interfered sooner. Perhaps if he had, things might have gone more smoothly for the young lovers before now. Peter knew all too well how stubborn and unyielding Jacob could be, particularly when it came to his son.

"Let it be, Jacob. Besides, I for one am ready to sit down. We have a lot to talk about. How about you, Octavian? Let's all three of us take these elderly joints of ours somewhere more comfortable like Jacob's chamber."

"Speak for yourself, you old sawbones." Father retorted sourly. Peter decided it was time to unleash both barrels on Jacob.

"You'd better brush up on your pediatrics, Jacob. You're going to need it." Peter replied mildly. Father merely looked on acerbically. "After all, in seven short months, we're going to have to start calling you '_Grandfather_'!" Peter finished gleefully as Father's mouth dropped open and his eyes bulged in shock. It was high time someone took the pompous old goat of a windbag down a peg and Peter was ecstatic at being the one to do it! Jacob certainly deserved it.

Two hours later, Vincent slowly approached Father's chamber. He and Catherine had spent the last few hours talking. He had been stunned and elated to discover he was going to be a father. Truthfully, he was also a bit terrified. But, he had been equally stunned to learn that he had an uncle who had been searching for him.

Catherine had told Vincent how Octavian had rescued her and brought her back Below just before she finally fell into an exhausted sleep. Even then, Vincent had been reluctant to leave her. Luckily, Mary had volunteered to sit with her while he made the short trip to Father's chamber.

Vincent paused outside to collect himself. Inside, someone was talking. Though loathe to eavesdrop, Vincent couldn't resist listening for a moment.

"I want to thank you, Jacob, for allowing me to stay. I know you don't have to. Please let me assure you that I would never try to come between you and Vincent. But, if you and he are willing to let me share some small part of his life, I would be grateful." an unfamiliar voice said.

"Octavian, one thing I have learned from my son is that love has no boundaries. I'm quite certain that there is enough space in Vincent's life and heart for both of us." Father replied seriously. "More tea?"

Octavian sighed. "Thank you. I only wish I had more answers for you both. But it seems my information is as sketchy is yours. All I can tell you is my brother and his wife were pronounced dead when they arrived at the hospital. The accident reports say they were killed on impact when their car was hit by a large truck. Unfortunately, over the years, many records were damaged or lost and James was never able to track down anyone who was there that night. I don't know how Vincent got into that alley, but I promise you if I had known he was alive I would have moved heaven and earth to find him."

"You don't have to convince me of your sincerity. " Father replied. "Your rescue of Catherine is proof enough. When I consider what could have happened to her and the child..." Father's voice broke off, hoarse with emotion. "I can never thank you enough for rescuing them both."

"Nor can I." Vincent added softly as he entered the room. Octavian quickly got to his feet. For a long moment, uncle and nephew merely stared at each other in rapt fascination; each caught up in seeing familiar features mirrored in another and reflected back at him.

Vincent was the first to speak. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to stare."

Octavian merely smiled. "There's nothing to forgive. I understand your feeling and share it."

"Seeing a face like mine; I just never dreamed or even dared to hope!" Vincent paused, struggling to put his emotions into words. "It's so..."

"Disconcerting?" Octavian offered. But Vincent shook his head in denial.

"Wonderful!" He finished reverently. Both of them smiled.


	3. Chapter 8

Forgive me for not typing the Greek in this chapter in Greek script. My computer cannot reproduce it properly. I had to settle for the english equivalent.

Chapter 8

Clearing his throat, Father interrupted them. "Vincent, how's Catherine?"

"Resting comfortably. She's tired, but seems to be well enough. Mary is with her now."

"And what about you?" Father continued. "I'm sorry, but I must ask. Earlier this evening, something upset you."

Vincent hesitated, not sure how much he wanted to tell Father. After talking to Catherine, he had come to realize that the joy he had felt had actually been her own happiness at their anticipated reunion. He had also come to understand that the strange male presence he had sensed had been, in fact, Octavian. That didn't bother him. He was, however, reluctant to reveal that his own overwrought reaction to the thought of truly losing Catherine had been a vague notion of suicide. Frankly, he wasn't sure Father would or could understand such a strong reaction. Fortunately, Octavian came to his rescue.

"That's my fault, Jacob. I must apologize to you both. As you've probably guessed, I share Vincent's empathic abilities. Earlier this evening, I became quite upset again about the trauma poor Catherine has endured. I fear I may have been projecting those emotions and somehow Vincent picked up on them through Catherine. I'm guessing he probably mistook it to mean something had actually happened to her." Octavian spoke up, looking meaningfully at his nephew.

"Vincent?" Father asked.

"I thought I had lost her forever." Vincent answered truthfully. The rest of the story could wait for now.

"Now I'm confused." Peter broke in. "I was with Cathy when all that happened and I didn't understand it then. I thought the connection between you two was gone."

"So did I." Vincent replied.

"No, it isn't." Octavian countered, frowning. "What's happened is perfectly normal."

"Normal?" Father inquired.

"Theos!" Octavian exclaimed, lapsing into his native Greek for the first time. "How stupid of me! You have no way of knowing that, do you?" Octavian moved to stand in front of his nephew and put a hand on his shoulder. "Vincent, I swear to you on my life that your bond with Catherine isn't gone. It's only muted because of her pregnancy. As the baby grows, your bond will return and in time you will both be able to sense your child as well."

"You sound as if you speak from experience." Vincent commented. Octavian nodded in reply.

"I don't understand, Octavian. You said you had no children." Father commented.

"No, Jacob; that's not quite true." Peter observed. 'Earlier, you asked Octavian if he had a _son."_

"I don't." Octavian confirmed with a canine bearing grin. "But I do have _four daughters!"_

Vincent looked at the man so like him and marveled at his obvious inner confidence. Vincent himself always took such pains to hide even the smallest hint that he was different. Octavian, by contrast, appeared completely comfortable with himself; not bothering to hide anything, even his huge canines as he smiled. It was a trait Vincent envied.

"'Four daughters!" Peter laughed. "That's another thing I want to hear about. It's a shame James had to leave us. I was looking forward to hearing about the yak." Peter yawned. "Unfortunately, I think that will have to wait. Jacob, I sure hope you've got one of those guest chambers nearby. I'm about ready to drop."

"Yes." Father agreed. "It is quite late and we've all been through a great deal tonight. Perhaps we should all retire for the evening and start fresh tomorrow."

"I'll show Octavian to a guest chamber, Father." Vincent offered eagerly.

"Very well. Good night, Vincent, Octavian. Come along, Peter. There's a chamber just down the hall. I'm much too old for all this excitement." Father complained as he and Dr. Alcott departed.

"He loves you very much." Octavian observed as he watched Father leave.

"Yes, no son could have asked for a better parent." Vincent replied.

Now alone with his uncle, Vincent found he was at a loss for words. "I have so much to ask, but if you're too tired..."

Octavian chuckled. "I think I can last a bit longer. Perhaps you could show me to my room and we could talk there."

"Yes!" Vincent agreed readily. In silence, the two made the short journey.

"I sense your inner turmoil, Vincent." Octavian offered as they arrived at the guest chamber.

"You do?" Vincent asked in surprise. Usually, he was the one who sensed things from others.

Octavian merely laughed. "Yes. Your feelings are rather...potent." He replied mildly.

"I have so many questions; I don't know where to start." He informed Octavian.

"First, let me show you something." Octavian offered. Reaching into his coat, he produced a small, somewhat grainy photo and handed it to Vincent. "This is a picture of your parents; my brother Nikos and his wife, Natalya. I have other pictures of Nikos when he was younger, but this is the only one of your mother I have."

Almost reverently, Vincent took the small photo. In it, a dark haired man had his arm around a pretty, young brunette. The two made an attractive couple. Vincent took in a ragged breath and stared at the picture, studying it intently for several long moments.

"They're beautiful!" Vincent whispered in a hushed tone

" But something troubles you?" Octavian asked. He was becoming quite attuned to his nephew's feelings.

"It's just that I don't see much family resemblance." Vincent said softly, unable to hide his disappointment. Octavian laughed again.

"That's because you take after your grandmother, my mother." He produced another photo, this one of a family. Another strong, dark haired man held a small boy in one arm. His other was around a lovely, blond who also held a child in her arms. Her golden blond hair framed her face; highlighting her high cheek bones and lovely azure blue eyes. In her arms, she held a child that looked to be about five. But, it was his face that drew Vincent's attention; it was the same one that regarded him now.

"You?" Vincent inquired.

Octavian smiled and nodded. "Scrawny, little thing, wasn't I? I'll never forget that day. Mother had just given my father one of those cameras with an automatic timer you could set to take a picture so you didn't need someone to push the button. He made us all go outside and stand there for almost an hour until he got the photo just right."

"My family." Vincent breathed as he sat heavily on a nearby chair. Taking in a great gulp of air, he found his voice again. "And what about my mother? What do you know of her?"

Octavian sighed regretfully. "Not much, Vincent. Believe me; I tried to learn all I could. According to your parents' marriage license, her name was Natalya Rostov."

"Rostov." Vincent pondered, searching his memory. "Isn't that the name of a city in Russia?"

"I see you know your geography; yes, it is. My friend, James, has always maintained that Natalya was a political refugee from somewhere, perhaps behind the Iron Curtain since he was unable to locate any record of a woman by that name. I lost track of your father for almost three years so I have no way of knowing where they met. But, they registered their marriage here in New York almost one year before the accident. That much I do know. There's something else you should know, Vincent. Your father sent me a letter right before his death. I only received it after I heard about the accident. In it, Nikos mentioned how much he loved Natalya and you, his unborn child. Natalya was as excited about you as Nikos was. After your birth, he was planning on bringing you both back to Katos. Your parents loved you very much, Vincent, and I think they would be very proud of the man you've become."

Shakily, Vincent rose to his feet and impulsively embraced the man who had answered so many questions of a lifetime. "I can never thank you enough for everything that you've done for me and Catherine." He laughed ruefully. "I'm not even sure what to call you, I just know how grateful I am you have come into our lives."

Octavian laughed. "Why don't we just start with Octavian for now? We'll have plenty of time for more later." Suddenly, he yawned, bearing his own canines again. "Forgive me, Vincent. It seems I may have overestimated my own stamina; I fear that, like Peter, I'm about ready to drop."

Vincent nodded. "Of course. I need to return to Catherine to relieve Mary. I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Octavian."

"Good night, nephew." Octavian replied gently.

Vincent turned to go to his own chamber, photos in hand; internally, his heart soared, lighter than it had been in years.


	4. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Vincent awoke for the second time that morning and spent the next hour admiring the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen: Catherine asleep in his bed next to him. Hours earlier, Vincent had awakened to a gentle touch on his face and found Catherine staring at him with luminous eyes filled with love. Like vaporous mist in the early morning sun, the fears and trepidations of a lifetime had melted away and he reached for her. Tenderly, they came together in a symphony of passion that ended in happy but healing tears for them both. After tenderly murmured affirmations of love, they had drifted off again into much needed rest in each other's arms, spoon fashion. Vincent's clawed hand was resting protectively on the slight bulge of Catherine's abdomen as she clung vine-like to his powerful arm. Contentedly, they had sighed together and surrendered to sleep.

Now, Vincent gazed at her; his eyes drinking their fill of the lovely face he had thought lost to him. Her head rested on the pillow next to his, her eyes closed in gentle sleep. Up close, he could see the lines of strains and shadowed hollows that marred the beautiful perfection of her sweet visage. Silently, he vowed never to be separated from Catherine or their child ever again. It was fortunate James had shot Gabriel; otherwise; Vincent was certain he would have killed him with his bare hands if James hadn't.

Almost as if she sensed he was awake, Catherine opened her eyes and greeted him with a blinding smile. He grinned back hugely, baring his canines much like Octavian. It was a joyous sight that had Catherine laughing in jubilation. Soon, he joined in.

"Good morning, Catherine. I love you." He intoned gently.

Her eyes grew luminous again. "Oh Vincent, I've loved you forever. Kiss me."

She whispered. Eagerly, he complied. Just then, their kiss was interrupted by a loud growl that emanated from somewhere below them. Blinking, Vincent drew back and grinned again as he realized the sound was coming from Catherine's stomach. She wrinkled her nose and grinned as well.

"I think the baby's hungry."

"Well then, we'd better head to the dining hall to get you both some breakfast." Vincent responded as he kissed her nose gently and got out of bed. In short order, he'd located one of Catherine's tunnel gowns and soon they were both dressed and ready. Vincent pulled her close and cradled her to his side as they headed out into the tunnel, arm in arm.

Predictably, Octavian was up early. Like Vincent, he had a strong inner sense of time and was an early riser as well. He considered remaining in the guest chamber, but the magical allure of Vincent's tunnel world proved too strong to resist. Quietly, he made his way out into the tunnels.

The first resident he encountered was also an early riser: Mouse. The two froze and paused as they sized each other up. The night before Octavian's empathic abilities had told him there was something unusual about this young man; but he'd had no time to consider the matter. Now free of distractions, he sensed an inner disquiet within the boy that warned him to tread lightly with this tunnel resident.

"Hello." Octavian greeted gently. "I remember you from last night. Mouse, isn't it?"

Silently, the boy nodded.

"I don't think we met properly. I'm Octavian..."

"Vincent's uncle." Mouse finished. "Mouse heard. Mouse hears everything."

Octavian quirked a small smile. "That must come in handy."

"You mean it?" Mouse challenged.

"Mean it?" Octavian replied in confusion.

"About not taking Vincent away." Octavian blinked; Mouse really did hear everything. He paused a moment, weighing his words carefully as he realized how much hinged on the answer he gave.

"Yes, I did, Mouse. These tunnels are Vincent's home and everyone here is his family. I would never try to take Vincent away from that. But, perhaps I could stay for a while and get to know him and all of you; that is if you're willing."

Mouse appeared deep in thought for a brief time and then he broke into a huge smile.

"Vincent's uncle came to stay; like Vincent's Catherine."

Octavian smiled back. "Yes, exactly." Somehow, Octavian's answers had put Mouse at ease.

"Okay, good. Okay, fine! " Mouse agreed as he headed down the tunnel, their encounter apparently over. Shaking his head, Octavian continued on, drawn by the heavenly smells he detected wafting in the breeze.

He quickly found himself in what was obviously a dining hall and kitchen. A few feet away, Mouse was grabbing up various food bits and stuffing them into a bag.

A burly man entered from a nearby doorway and bellowed at him loudly.

"Blast it, Mouse! You'd better not be taking my good muffins to feed that mangy raccoon of yours again!"

"Arthur isn't mangy, just hungry." Mouse replied peevishly as he hurried back out.

The large man instantly turned his attention to Octavian, giving him a once over with a hard stare. For the first time, Octavian actually felt a bit awkward and out of place. It wasn't a pleasant sensation.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding." He offered, strangely feeling the need to apologize.

"So, you're Octavian." The man virtually growled. "Heard you saved our Catherine."

Octavian didn't miss the man's use of 'our' when he spoke about Catherine. He considered taking credit for the rescue, sensing it might gain him some favor in this man's eyes. But, Octavian's innate honesty won out and he was compelled to tell the truth.

Regretfully, he sighed. "I'm afraid not. That was my friend, James. I just helped with the planning."

Still, his explanation seemed to satisfy the large man. "Name's William." He replied gruffly as he put out his hand and shook Octavian's. "I run the kitchen. Right now, I'm working on Sunday Brunch."

"I could tell." Octavian inhaled appreciatively. "If it's anything like that wonderful tea Jacob served last evening, it will be spectacular!" He sighed wistfully. "I've been staying in a hotel since I arrived in New York last month. Needless to say, I haven't had a decent home cooked meal since I left Katos."

William nodded knowingly. "Heard you were staying in one of them fancy places. I stayed in one once; nearly starved to death. Food will be up in an hour."

Octavian grinned as he sat down. "Thank you, William. I think I'll wait right here."

They both looked up as a lovely older woman entered. She came over to the two and Octavian stood up, ever the gentleman. Her gentle face lit with a welcoming smile as she introduced herself. "Good Morning, Octavian. William." She nodded in the chef's direction. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to meet you last evening. I'm Mary."

"Not at all! I understood you were taking care of Catherine. I'm very pleased to finally meet you." Octavian replied enthusiastically.

"I took the liberty of bringing you some of Vincent's clothing fresh from the laundry. Has anyone showed you our bathing chambers?" Octavian shook his head negatively.

'Well, let me show you where you can freshen up." She responded.

Just then, William returned; a large mug and plate of muffins in hand.

He plunked them down unceremoniously in front of Octavian. But his weathered visage sported a sly grin. "Most Sundays, Vincent can't wait either." With that quip, he turned and headed silently back into his kitchen.


	5. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Catherine and Vincent arrived at the dining hall to find it unusually full. The crowd gathered surprised Vincent. Sunday was usually a day of rest to be spent relaxing with family and friends in other chambers. It was also William and his kitchen staffs' day off. Though most kitchen chores were shared by the entire community, William and his staff made the final preparations and did the actual cooking.

On Sunday, though, a group of volunteers would take over, preparing a large brunch and then a light meal later in the day. William, however, always seemed to be present; unwilling to leave his kitchen to others even for one day. Predictably, the lovers received a warm welcome as they were greeted by many familiar faces.

A large group was gathered around the table where Octavian, Father and Peter were sitting. Not surprisingly, many of the children had crowded around as well. Everyone seemed fascinated by Octavian. He and Father were engaged in an intense game of chess.

After greeting them warmly, Vincent and Catherine took a seat at the next table.

"Checkmate!" Father crowed in triumph a moment later. A collective groan went up from the assembled group.

"That's four in a row! See, I told you he was terrible." Peter exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure." Cullen broke in good naturedly. "Maybe Octavian's just letting Father win. Surely, no one is _that bad_!"

Octavian held up his hands in surrender. "I'm not doing it on purpose, I swear! I've just never had a talent for chess. I love the game and enjoy playing. I'm just awful at it. No one in my family wants to play it with me anymore because I always lose." he shrugged. "My daughters are the chess players in my family; even my youngest, Lydia, can beat me."

When are we going to meet this family of yours, Octavian?" Peter asked curiously. There was a collective pause and Octavian visibly hesitated.

An uncomfortable silence followed and Father felt compelled to break it. "Peter, perhaps you're rushing things. After all, Octavian has only known about our community for less than a day. It may be that he feels his family isn't quite prepared to meet us yet."

To everyone's surprise, Octavian threw back his head and began roaring with laughter. After a few seconds, he stopped to suck in much needed air and finally found the energy to speak. "I'm afraid you've got that backwards, Jacob. I was actually thinking that you might not be prepared to meet them! Any one of my girls can be a hand full. Bring all four of them together and there's guaranteed to be mayhem. Throw my wife, Kimberly, into the mix and anything could happen. I'm afraid your peaceful little community might never be the same." He chuckled.

"How long have you been married, Octavian?" Peter interrupted.

Octavian sighed. "Twenty six years next May."

'How did you meet your wife?" Father asked curiously, caught up in Octavian's captivating way of telling a tale. His answer, however, was interrupted by the arrival of William who plunked another mug ontothe table next to the chess board.

"Here you are, Octavian. One cup of coffee: extra strong; no cream, no sugar!"

"Ahh." Octavian inhaled appreciatively. "My thanks again, William. I haven't had a better meal or coffee this good since leaving home. I may actually survive this trip if I can keep eating in your kitchen! You make the best food and coffee this side of Athens!"

To everyone's amusement, the burley tunnel cook actually blushed. "Well, I wouldn't go that far. Just North America, maybe." He replied with a wink.

"That's our William!" The witty Cullen quipped. "Humble to a fault." Everyone laughed good naturedly.

From the next table, Catherine smiled. She could tell by his expression that Vincent was as pleased as she that Octavian had managed to win over both William and Father, the tunnel's most ardent holdouts against newcomers. His gentle demeanor and engaging personality had endeared him overnight to everyone. She wasn't surprised; she'd loved him from the first moment she met him.

Let's get back to this wife of yours." Peter broke in. "I, for one, want details!"

Octavian smiled and shrugged. "There's not much to tell. I met my wife, Kimberly, one summer when she was in Greece as an exchange student. She was traveling to a nearby island by boat when a sudden storm hit and she fell overboard. No one on the boat noticed. I was walking on the beach on Katos and saw her fall. Foolishly, rather than going for help, I tried to jump in and rescue to her."

"So you swam out and saved her, didn't you?" Samantha broke in, fairly gushing teenaged, romantic enthusiasm.

Ruefully, Octavian chuckled and shook his head. "I'm afraid you have me confused with some larger than life hero, Samantha. Truthfully, I got swept up in the current and ended up bashing my head on the rocks. I was knocked out. Kimberly ended up dragging me to shore with some help from James. They've never let me live it down or forget it either."

Peter laughed heartily. "Well, it's nice to know you can be as fallible as the rest of us ordinary men, Octavian."

"Oh, I'm quite fallible, Peter. Having four daughters makes me more aware of it every single day. How do you think I got all these grey hairs? Believe me, I earned every one of them!"


	6. Chapter 11

Sorry this update has taken so long. I hope to post more in a few days.

**Chapter 11**

Later, Vincent returned to his chamber with Catherine and Octavian. Octavian realized it was high time he gave the couple some answers to the questions he knew they had. After all three were seated comfortably, Octavian started the conversation.

"So, Vincent, did you have a talk with Catherine yet?"

Vincent looked at his uncle rather sheepishly. "I'm afraid not. Catherine and I ... We were... That is..." Vincent struggled to answer.

"We got a little distracted this morning." Catherine finished for him.

Octavian grinned knowingly. "I understand. Kimberly and I still get _distracted_ from time to time. Did you show her the photos? "

"Photos?" Catherine asked.

Vincent eagerly produced the two snapshots Octavian had given him the night before. "This one is my parents." Vincent softly informed her. Their names were Nikos and Natalya."

"They're wonderful, Vincent." Catherine replied. The other photo quickly brought a grin to her face. "Now I wonder who this young man in his mother's arms could be."

Octavian grinned back. "I can't imagine. That's my father, Cadmus and my mother, Sylvia."

"I can see where Vincent gets his blue eyes. He favors your mother." Catherine teased.

"Doesn't he, though?" Octavian teased back. Across the room, Vincent blushed scarlet.

"He favors your father and brother, too." She continued more seriously. That brought Vincent's head up in surprise.

"Catherine..." he began in protest.

"I'm serious! Look at those shoulders and that profile! You look just like both of them, Vincent."

"That's the famous Demetrios jaw line, Catherine. All of the Demetrios men have always had strong chins. It's a family trait." Octavian put in proudly, stroking his own chin.

"Do you really think I look like them?" Vincent asked shyly, vainly trying to hide his exuberance.

"Oh, yes, my love." She reassured him as she caressed his cheek. "Anyone can see it."

Vincent couldn't resist sweeping Catherine into his arms for an ardent kiss. Her reassurance meant more to him than all the photos in the world.

"Mhhmm." Octavian cleared his throat. "Should I come back later?"

Catherine quickly broke the kiss and it was she who blushed this time. "No, it's fine. We need to talk."

"Yes." Octavian agreed.

"Octavian." Vincent interrupted. "Tell Catherine what you told me about our Bond."

"It isn't really gone, Catherine. It's just muted because of your pregnancy."

"Muted?' She asked quizzically.

"Yes. The same thing happened during all three of Kimberly's pregnancies and it's been recorded several times in our family history." Octavian informed them.

"Three pregnancies? But I thought you had four daughters." Vincent interrupted again.

"I do. My two middle girls are twins. The oldest is Antonia; she's an engineering student in Athens. The twins are Daphne and Delphinia, Delphi for short. They both just started at the University of the Aegean a few months ago. My youngest, Lydia was a bit of a surprise, but a pleasant one."

"How old is she?" Catherine asked.

"Twelve going on twenty or so she thinks." He replied with a smile.

"They all sound wonderful." Vincent commented.

"You may not feel so kindly about your cousins after you've met them, Vincent. All my girls can be trying at times." Octavian said mildly.

"My cousins." Vincent said softly, his voice filled with wonder. "I can't wait."

"I would like to hear more about the Bond and how it works, if you don't mind." Catherine spoke up.

"Of course. Well, that's how we knew Kimberly was pregnant. The first two times, our 'Bond' as you call it, slowly faded over about a week. It didn't come back until Kimberly was in her second trimester."

"But, ours just shut down abruptly after that night in the cave." Catherine protested.

Octavian nodded knowingly. "It happened like that for us when Kimberly was carrying Lydia. One day, I woke up to Kimberly pounding me on the head with a pillow. I asked her what was wrong. She looked me right in the eye and said 'Guess!' It was then I suddenly realized our connection was closed off. Three weeks later, the doctor confirmed it."

"But why does this happen?" Catherine speculated aloud.

"I have a theory on that myself. It's only speculation, of course, since there is no scientific way to prove it. I think the bond being muted is a way to protect the baby. The connection between the Demetrios men with this condition and our chosen mate is quite intense to say the least. I think shutting down the mate connection allows time for the mother to develop her own bond with her baby unhindered. Scientists know from research how important a connection between mother and child is. It only stands to reason that any other connection might interfere." Octavian stated emphatically.

"That's true." Vincent agreed. "The first trimester is also a critical time in the baby's neural development. Perhaps closing down the bond protects them somehow in that respect."

"I agree." Octavian smiled in reply. "But I promise you, it will return, Catherine. You'll feel it soon.'

"Thank you, Octavian." She replied a bit misty eyed. 'You've set my mind at ease." Unfortunately, she was unable to hold back a huge yawn as fatigue quickly overcame her.

Octavian chuckled at Vincent's anxious look and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Vincent. Catherine and the baby just need a nap. Kimberly once fell asleep at the table eating breakfast when she was carrying the twins."

Sheepishly, Vincent smiled and scooped Catherine up. Within moments, she was comfortably tucked back into Vincent's bed.

"You see to your mate and child, nephew. I'm going back to the guest chamber. Come find me when you're done and we'll talk more." Octavian finished as we headed out into the tunnel.


	7. Chapter 12

Sorry this update took so long! My old computer died and I had to get another.

Chapter 12

It was over an hour before Vincent finally made his way to the guest chamber. Catherine had fallen into a deep sleep almost immediately; but Vincent hadn't been able to bring himself to leave her right away. He had been overcome as the enormity of the changes that had been wrought in his life recently finally hit home.

Catherine had returned to him safely and he was now going to be a father. More importantly, the mystery of his origins had been largely solved and he discovered he had another family, one with a long, rich history. All in all, it had been an eventful twenty four hours.

As he neared the chamber, he paused at the sound of voices. It seemed James had returned.

"My friend in the Justice Department is as disappointed as we are. He was really looking forward to putting Moreno away for life." James was saying.

"How did he do it?" Octavian asked.

"Shot himself in his office no less. A janitor found him this morning. Word of Gabriel's death leaked out and the Justice Department has wasted no time rounding up most of his associates. Moreno realized he was next." James replied sourly.

"Damn!" Octavian cursed. "I was looking forward to knowing he was rotting in jail!"

"It gets worse! He left behind a suicide note; in it, he confessed to everything. It turns out he was the one who tipped Gabriel off about Patrick Hanlon meeting Joe Maxwell. He had the phones in his own office bugged. He also confessed to betraying Catherine and turning her over to Gabriel. Octavian, Moreno was having her followed. He knew she was pregnant when he turned her over." James finished quietly.

Outside in the hallway, Vincent gasped for air as a white hot anger blossomed in his chest. The idea of anyone, let alone a man Catherine had spoken so highly of betraying her and their child filled Vincent with a rage so strong, he literally saw red. Not since his madness had his emotions been so out of control and they almost overwhelmed him.

He must have made a noise because Octavian quickly appeared in the doorway."Vincent!" He exclaimed in concern.

Vainly, Vincent fought to maintain his control and hide his condition from his uncle. Finally, in desperation, he took off running through the tunnels at top speed, hoping to somehow outrun the darkness threatening to overtake him. At last, he came to a little used part of the tunnels and leaned against the wall, fighting the chaos that swelled up in him. Someone touched his shoulder and he whirled to find his uncle standing next to him.

"Let it out, Vincent! You can't hold this in! Do you want to go mad again? For Heaven's sake, nephew, release your anger!" Octavian urged.

Unable to hold back any longer, Vincent began to howl, roaring his anger at Catherine's betrayal as he pounded his fists on the unyielding stone walls. Always before at times like this, Vincent had fought valiantly to keep his control, schooled by years of cautious warnings from Father. But, now he vented his pain and anger fully, even picking up several large boulders and hurtling them against the walls repeatedly until they shattered. He screamed out his anger until he was hoarse and his arms had no more strength. Exhausted, his rage spent at last, he fell to his knees and began to weep. Octavian knelt next to him and put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Octavian! I'm so sorry." Vincent gasped through his tears.

"What in God's name for?" Octavian shot back.

"I lost myself! It isn't the first time." He replied weakly.

"Nonsense!" Octavian scoffed. "We all lose control sometimes; I understand!"

"No!" Vincent protested as he stood up, his eyes still a little wild. "You don't! I've done things; things I can never forget; things that will make you ashamed of me!"

"You mean killed, Vincent?" Octavian asked quietly.

"Tell him about the monastery." An equally soft voice called from the door. It was James. He had finally caught up to them.

Octavian heaved a sigh. "James, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do, Octavian. Do you know how we two met, Vincent? No? Well let me tell you. It was in Bhutan. I was doing security work for a medical missionary group. Back then, it wasn't the peaceful country it is today. Then, it was plagued by bandits especially in the northern region near China where the monastery is. That's why I and the others were hired for protection." James sat down on one of the few remaining stones and settled in. "Boy, was I a piece of work!" He shook his head in disgust. "Fresh out of the Foreign Legion, I thought I owned the world! What an idiot I was!"

'The _French_ Foreign Legion?" Vincent exclaimed in astonishment, his grief momentarily forgotten as he got caught up in the narrative. He sat down as well.

"That's the one!" He agreed. Octavian grinned and joined them.

"You're probably wondering what _I _was doing there in Bhutan, right?" Octavian broke in. Vincent nodded in reply.

"The head of the medical missionaries was a doctor and old friend of my father. He suggested the trip. I don't think I've told you, Vincent, but _my _parents died tragically as well only three years before your father. They were killed in a plane crash coming back from Athens. After I lost Nikos too, I'm afraid I went a little mad myself. Suddenly, I was utterly alone without any family at all. I simply couldn't stand to stay on Katos. Everywhere I turned I was reminded of all that I had lost. That's why I went to Bhutan.

My friend bandaged me up like a mummy and concocted the story of a horribly scarred accident victim who needed a quiet place to recover. Thankfully, no one asked many questions. The monastery is completely cut off part of the time during the winter months, so my friend thought it would be a good place to recover myself safely undisturbed. The village is small and not very populated and the monks are a contemplative order. They observe silence for the most part and keep to themselves."

"Unfortunately, the snow came early that year. The medical team barely got out before the trail became impassable." James continued the narrative. "I volunteered to stay behind with the equipment. I didn't realize I'd be trapped there for weeks."

Octavian couldn't hold back a snicker. "This idiot actually thought he could ride a yak down a three foot wide mountain pass filled with snow in the middle of the night."

"It was a good thing your uncle saw me leave. I hadn't gotten thirty yards down the trail before a mini-avalanche hit the yak and almost sent me over the cliff with it. If Octavian hadn't followed me, I would have died. Luckily for me, he did. "

'"I left so quickly, I forgot my bandages. It was quite a shock for both of us." Octavian added humorously.

"Your uncle kept me sane during those two months, Vincent. I would have gone mad if it hadn't been for him. I was like a wild tiger in a cage. As it was, I still nearly managed to get myself and everyone else in the monastery killed." James said.

"You're being too hard on yourself, old friend." Octavian protested.

But, James shook his head and continued. "It's something I've had to learn to live with and we both know it. The monastery had few rules, but those that they did have were supposed to be obeyed by everyone. One of the most important was that after sundown, the main gate stayed closed. No one went in or out. Simple, right? Well, one night I volunteered to relieve the monk who had guard duty on the gate. He wasn't gone ten minutes before someone knocked and asked to come in. I looked out and saw what I thought was a young woman. She said she was lost and needed shelter. Fool that I was, I opened that gate. Instantly, twelve armed men came rushing in. I'd left my gun back in my room. They were mostly armed with swords and knives, but there were too many. They had me down before I knew what hit me. Out of nowhere came this enraged roar that sounded like a lion. Suddenly, your uncle was there like an avenging angel. He saved my life, Vincent. Unfortunately, he had to kill almost a dozen men with his bare hands to do it!"

"What James is trying to say, Vincent, is that both of us have had to kill in the past to protect those that we care about. We're no different than you." Octavian said gently.

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't have regrets, Vincent. But, torturing yourself with guilt and self loathing will only destroy you." James informed him. " You have to find a way to live with it. It's not easy, but it's the only way."

Vincent heaved a heavy sigh and knew both men were right. It would do no good to go on hating himself this way. Besides, he had Catherine and their unborn child to consider. Impulsively, he embraced both men in thanks for the priceless wisdom they had given him.


	8. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next few days passed blissfully for the tunnel community. Octavian fit into their little group with seamless ease. He and Father even formed a strong friendship almost immediately. Before long, Octavian's defeat at chess over a pot of tea became a daily occurrence for the two older men. Vincent and Catherine grew closer as well as Catherine slowly began to heal from her ordeal with her beloved's help.

But, the peace was interrupted one day when an urgent message arrived from James asking Octavian and Vincent to come to Dr. Alcott's home immediately. Concerned for her new friends, Catherine insisted on accompanying them. The trio traveled from the tunnels into Peter's basement, only to find it empty and dark. Cautiously, Vincent and Octavian began to make their way up the stairs while Catherine waited safely at the tunnel entrance.

"I'm telling you he's down here!"

Suddenly, the door on the landing above them burst open and a small form hurtled itself towards them down the stairs and slammed right into Vincent. Automatically, Vincent reached out to steady the person in front of him. From the dim light of the doorway, he could just make out the features of a young girl with almost platinum blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes. He instantly froze as she lifted her gaze to look directly at him. "AHHHH!"

Vincent winced at her earsplitting shriek and braced himself for the inevitable reaction to come. But what she did next caught him completely off guard. Instead of reacting with fear, the young girl impetuously threw herself at Vincent and grabbed his neck in a hold worth of a pro wrestler while shrieking "He found you!" at the top of her lungs.

"Lydia." Octavian exclaimed behind him in exasperation. "Let go of your cousin this instant! You'll strangle poor Vincent before he even gets to meet you!"

Lydia quickly released Vincent and promptly plastered herself onto Octavian. "Daddy!"

James appeared at the top of the stairs and turned on the light. "Blast it, Lydia! I told you to wait for me! Sorry, Octavian. I tried to stop her."

Lydia released her father and rolled her eyes dramatically. "Uncle James, I told you he was down here."

Just then she noticed Catherine who had moved to the bottom of the stairs. Lydia would have hugged her impulsively too, but Octavian put a restraining hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Gently, Lydia. Catherine's expecting." Carefully, the girl embraced her as well.

The sounds of other voices soon reached them.

"Are you sure she went down there?"

"I think so. Lydia can track Dad like a bloodhound."

"What in Heaven's name is Dad doing in a basement?"

"You know your Father, dear. If there's something down there of interest, he'll find it."

Vincent, Octavian and James quickly vacated the stairs to make room for the new arrivals. The first person through the door was a very tall, but statuesque brunette who reminded Vincent of the ancient tales he'd read about Amazons. She was only a few inches shorter than Vincent himself. Following her were two other women, both brunettes as well, though they were more Catherine's height. Their faces were mirror images of each other, but the similarity ended there. One was quite well dressed in highly fashionable clothing while the other sported a distinctly grunge look of a heavy metal t-shirt and ripped jeans. All three smiled brightly as soon as they saw the group below.

'I _told_ you I'd find him." Lydia informed them proudly.

"See, I told you she's part bloodhound." The grungy one quipped.

"I still want to know why we're all in a basement." Her well dressed twin shot back.

"Excuse me, girls. But I'd like to see your father." A soft voice spoke up from behind them. The group parted and an amazingly petite woman with fiery red hair and amber eyes stepped forward toward Octavian. Immediately, he swept her up into an embrace as he lowered his mouth to hers for an ardent kiss.

"Mom, Dad! Not in front of everybody! This is sooo embarrassing!" Lydia protested in typical teenager fashion.

The taller woman took the initiative and came down the stairs with her hand extended. "I think it's safe to assume that you're our missing cousin that Dad's been looking for. I'm Antonia. Glad to meet you."

"Vincent." Vincent replied, a little stunned and tongue tied by the events of the past few minutes. Still, he shook her hand politely.

'This is Delphina." She continued as she indicated the well dressed twin.

"I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance, Vincent." She offered. Though her manner was a tad formal, her gaze was warm.

The last girl sauntered up slowly. "Just call her Delphi. We all do. She's just a tad stuffy." That earned her a dirty look from her officious twin. "I'm Daphne. Don't mind me. I'm just the comic relief in this bunch." Vincent couldn't hold back a grin.

"Octavian, darling, you really should put me down now. We're not alone, you know." Kimberly said gently.

"Tell them to go way!" Octavian growled in reply as he gently nuzzled her cheek. Catherine couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. Octavian released his wife with a reluctant sigh. 'Kimberly, I'd like you to meet our nephew, Vincent."

The tiny woman smiled up at Vincent and gave him a gentle hug. "Welcome to our family, Vincent. We've all been looking forward to meeting you."

Just then, Peter appeared at the top of the stairs and looked around quizzically. "What did I miss?" They all began laughing together.


	9. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Vincent returned to his chamber and paused in the doorway for a moment to drink in one of the most glorious sights he had ever seen. Catherine was in his bed, snuggled down under the blankets. Her honeyed hair glowed in the soft light from Vincent's stained glass window as her head rested on the pillow. Though her eyes were closed, Vincent sensed she wasn't asleep.

The gentle smile of happiness on her face reminded him of the precious gift they now both shared nestled safely within her. He had to blink away tears of gratitude as the joy he felt swelled in his chest. Contentedly, he heaved a great sigh.

Catherine's eyes flew open at the sound and her smile widened in welcome. Automatically, he went to sit beside her.

"Did Kimberly get settled in all right?" She asked.

"Yes. She was quite pleased with the guest chamber." Vincent replied.

"I'm glad Father agreed to let Lydia room with Samantha. They really have seemed to hit it off together. Kimberly told me this evening that there are no other children on Katos Lydia's age; they are all much older or younger. I think she was pleased Lydia has found a friend about her own age." Catherine said.

Vincent chuckled. "I think Lydia was pleased as well. Did you see the way she hugged Father?"

Catherine joined in. "Did you see the look on his face when she hugged him?"

Vincent grinned. "Well, I can say from experience that she can be a bit… enthusiastic."

'That's an understatement." Catherine replied. "But I don't think the look on Father's face could hold a candle to that one on Pascal's when Daphne started played _Chopsticks_ on the pipes in the pipe chamber during their tour of the tunnels. I thought he would pass out."

Vincent laughed outright this time and Catherine reveled in the sound. "True, but she did make up for it after dinner with her impromptu concert. I must confess though, she hardly looks the part of a classical violinist."

"Antonia certainly seemed to be in her element with Cullen. They were so engrossed on talking about the way the tunnels were made; I think they forgot everyone else was there. If Antonia wasn't engaged to James' son, I'd have thought Cullen met his match." Catherine teased.

Vincent smiled in reply, but couldn't hold back a small frown. "I confess though, Delphi has me puzzled. I think she enjoyed herself, but she wasn't as outgoing as her sisters."

"Don't worry." Catherine reassured him. "Kimberly told me that's just her personality. She takes a little more time to get to know people. You should have heard her mother describe how Delphi behaved at Peter's office. I laughed so hard my sides hurt. Kimberly told me that she knew something was going on with Octavian. She could feel it. James tried to tell her Octavian was travelling and couldn't be reached. But, she didn't believe him; that's when she called the hotel and found out about them summoning Peter to Octavian's suite."

Catherine paused to sit up and resettle herself before she continued. "She planned on coming to New York alone, but Lydia overheard her and called her sisters. Kimberly said the girls intercepted her at the airport and refused to stay behind in Greece. They all went straight from the airport to Peter's office. Kimberly wanted to make an appointment to talk to him, but Delphi charged right in and threatened to break Peter's kneecaps if he didn't tell them where Octavian was! Fortunately, he called James. It's just a shame that she, Daphne and Antonia had to leave so quickly. But, Octavian says they are right in the middle of the term so they have to go back to Greece. They're all something, aren't they?"

Vincent took Catherine's hand into his own and gazed down at her lovingly. "Do you feel all right, Catherine? It's all been a bit much for you, hasn't it?"

She laughed lightly. "I think I should be asking you that question, Vincent. I'm not the one who met the rest of his family for the first time today." She then said a phrase so familiar to them both, it had him smiling again. "Tell me."

Vincent paused as if gathering his thoughts for a moment. The, he moved closer and took her into his arms. "Do you remember that night in the music chamber when I told you that there were no words to describe how I felt that night?"

"Yes. " She replied softly as she returned his loving gaze. "But you found one. Blessed."

"I thought that night was the happiest in my life and it was up until then. But it cannot compare with the joy I've experienced since the night you were returned to me. Every second, every single breath I've drawn since then has been a magical gift I could have never conceived of. Now I have you, our child, Octavian and his family; my life and my soul are complete." Vincent finished tenderly as he kissed her.

Their passion flared but was quickly interrupted by a soft tapping on the pipes. Vincent sighed in regret as he rested his forehead against hers. "It's Father. He wants to see me. I'll tell him to wait until tomorrow."

But, Catherine intervened. "No. It's all right. You know you two need to talk. Don't you think you've both put it off long enough?"

Vincent didn't even try pretend ignorance. Since Octavian's arrival and Catherine's return, he and Father had avoided the inevitable discussion both knew was destined to happen. Catherine was pregnant and he himself was going to be a father soon. In addition, his uncle was living proof that all of Father's previous fears and cautions were groundless. Both Vincent and Father's perceptions of the world as they knew it had been altered forever.

"I'll return soon, love." Vincent murmured as he dropped a gentle kiss onto Catherine's forehead. She nodded in response and snuggled back down. Vincent smiled again.

As he went to Father's chamber, Vincent marveled once again at how easily Catherine had slipped into life Below. Since her return, they had settled into a comfortable routine.

Each morning they would awaken, wrapped firmly in each other's arms. Vincent would go to the dining hall to fetch them both breakfast while Catherine dressed. While Catherine prepared the tea, Vincent would get dressed himself and they soon enjoyed a quiet meal together before starting their day.

Though Vincent still had duties within the community, he had temporarily withdrawn from the heavier tasks that might take him too far from the main tunnels for too long. Catherine, by necessity, remained close to the chamber, spending her time reading or visiting with the various tunnel folk and Octavian. Though much stronger, Catherine and their child needed more time to completely recover from their captivity. The lovers would reunite in the dining hall for lunch and dinner before retiring for the night. Each night they would gently come together, renewing their love in a tender burst of passion. Catherine still tired easily and often drifted off long before Vincent, wrapped securely in the safe haven of his warm embrace.

Once he was certain she was sleeping, Vincent would occupy himself reading, writing quietly in his journal or merely staring at the beautiful woman asleep in his bed as he silently thanked every power of heaven for gifting her to him. Not once had Catherine mentioned returning Above.

Vincent entered Father's chamber to find him sitting at his desk. As he saw Vincent enter, the older man slowly rose and hugged his beloved son. "Vincent, I'm glad you came. I hope I didn't disturb you. How is Catherine?"

"Resting, but you didn't disturb us, Father. I've been meaning to talk to you for several days now." Vincent replied gently.

Father hesitated before he spoke. "Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you as well." He would have continued, but Vincent held up his hand and broke in.

"Father, we both know the past few days have changed our lives forever. Catherine has returned to me and soon I will be a father myself. Moreover, Octavian has come into my life and answered questions that have haunted me since the day of my birth. But, all these changes have only made me realize how fortunate I was to have a Father as loving and giving as you."

Vincent's eyes grew luminous with unshed tears as he regarded at his parent. "No son could have asked for a better, more honorable man to be his father. No matter what happens or what changes come, I will always love you for that. If I am half the parent to my child that you have been to me, I will consider myself truly blessed."

Father's own eyes began to water at Vincent's heartfelt declaration and he reached for his handkerchief to wipe them. Quickly, he embraced his son again and his voice was hoarse with emotion as he spoke. "No father could have asked for a more loving son. Talking with Octavian has made me realize how wrong I was to try to keep you and Catherine apart. Can you ever forgive an old man for letting his own mistakes cloud his judgment?"

Vincent returned his hug strongly. " There's nothing to forgive. I've been meaning to tell you; I'm going to ask Catherine to become my wife, Father."

To his delight, Father chuckled. "Good. This place certainly could use a woman's touch." He indicated the room with its scattered books and contents. 'Maybe she can help me bring some order to all this."

Vincent chuckled as well. 'I don't think even _Catherine _can manage that, Father."


	10. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Chapter 15

The days Below that followed were tranquil. No emergency or dramatic turn interrupted the quiet peace of the tunnels. Unfortunately, it could not last forever. One day, Catherine received a mysterious message from James asking that she come to Peter's home again. The mystery only deepened when the message specifically asked her not to tell Vincent or Octavian about her visit.

Peter met Catherine at the tunnel entrance and escorted her into his den where James was waiting. 'I'll leave you two to talk." Peter said as he departed. "I have to go see a patient at the hospital, but I'll be back later."

'Hello, Catherine." James greeted her warmly.

"Hello James." She took the hand that he offered her as they sat down.

"I appreciate you meeting me. I'm also glad you did as I asked. I really wanted to talk to you without Octavian or Vincent here." James continued.

"There are still a great many things you and Vincent don't know about." James sighed heavily. "Octavian would have my head if he knew I was talking to you, but Kimberly and I both agree that you two deserve to know everything. We decided it would be better to talk to you and then let you make the decision whether to tell Vincent and when. We felt you were better able to deal with what we have to say." Intrigued and more than a bit concerned, Catherine gave him her undivided attention.

"Catherine, have you ever heard of the Demeter Corporation?" Catherine blinked at the name, recognizing it instantly.

"Of course; it's a huge company. Isn't it into shipping?" She asked curiously.

"Among other things. " James smiled. "You see, Octavian _is_ _the Demeter Corporation_. Well, more accurately, he owns and controls it."

Catherine couldn't stop her mouth from dropping open in shock. "Octavian can't play chess worth a damn; but when it comes to finances, he's a genius. In fact, he's one of the wealthiest men in the world. That's where I've come in. Ever since we first met, Octavian has been more like my family that my own ever was. Everything I have or have become I owe to him. In return, I've made it my mission to watch out over and protect him and his family; sort of like I suspect you have done for Vincent and his tunnel family, am I right?"

Catherine blushed, but said nothing. "What I'm trying to tell you is that as Octavian's nephew, Vincent is heir to a very large fortune, larger that yours, Catherine. No offense intended. Octavian has made some arrangements concerning that, but I'll let him discuss that with you. What I wanted to talk to you about was your own safety and that of the tunnels. I've made some arrangements of my own, especially in light of some of the things Peter and Father have told me that have happened in the tunnels in the past. My company has an office here in New York staffed by people I can trust. I've given the number to several helpers and made special plans in case of another emergency. If anything does happen, I'll have some of my best people there in minutes. The tunnel community doesn't have to rely on Vincent alone for their security anymore."

Catherine hugged the man that she owed so much to including her rescue. "Thank you, James. I can't tell you how much this means to me. I owe you everything including my life."

"No, thank you and Vincent. You've both finally given me a way to repay Octavian for all he's given and meant to me over the years." James replied. "There's just one more thing, Catherine. So far, the only people who know what has happened to you are myself and my friend in the Justice department and even he doesn't know the whole truth. He only knows that you are connected with my employer, the Demeter Corporation somehow and that we've been keeping you in a safe location. The problem is your friend the new D.A. Joe Maxwell. He's been pushing hard for federal authorities to continue investigating your whereabouts. It could put you in danger. My friend wants to take him into our confidence, but only with your approval. I could set up a meeting here. But the final decision is yours."

Catherine's brow furrowed as she took in what James was telling her. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course. " James smiled.

Just then, Octavian arrived and seemed surprised to see Catherine there. "Hello James. Catherine, what brings you here?" He asked, frowning deeply.

"Don't blame her, old friend. This was my doing. I thought she had a right to know what she was getting herself into, falling in with the likes of you." James shot her a wink as Octavian's frown deepened. 'Seriously, Catherine and I had some things to discuss. She's stronger that either you or Vincent thinks; kind of like another lady I know named Kimberly." He continued. "Here are those papers you wanted, Octavian. The rest is up to you two. Catherine, I'll be waiting to hear your decision."

Catherine smiled gently and kissed him on the cheek as he departed. She then turned her attention to the other man who had made her happiness possible. "Blast it!" Octavian exclaimed. "I didn't want James burdening you with any of this yet! The last thing I've wanted to do was disrupt Vincent's life for my own selfish need to know him!"

Catherine smiled at him as well. "Octavian, James is right. I'm stronger than I look."

Octavian smiled ruefully. "How much did he tell you?"

"Enough."

"You might as well see everything, then." He replied as he sat down. Carefully, he pulled out and examined the papers James had handed him. At last, he heaved a heavy sigh. "Perhaps, it's best that James has talked to you. I can let you and Vincent decide how he wants to proceed with things. Catherine, you know the last thing I've wanted to do is to change or cause any upheaval in Vincent's life. But, I'm also a realist and I know sometimes things can happen beyond our control. That's why I've chosen to make some contingency plans in case Vincent, you, or your tunnel family should ever need anything. I also want to protect you both and your child in every way possible. "He took a deep breath before continuing.

'To that end, I've set up a trust fund here in a bank owned by my corporation. They can provide you any funds you may require, should the need arise. I've made arrangements for both you and Peter to have access." Octavian hesitated and Catherine could see he was struggling with something. She rushed to reassure him, placing her hand on his.

"Octavian, whatever you have to say I'm sure it's going to be all right. Nothing you say could be so terrible that it could ever change the way Vincent and I feel about you."

"I'm not a complete fool, Catherine. I know that there may come a day where you or Vincent need the protection and security that the Demetrios name and money can provide. That's why I had James arrange this." He handed Catherine a packet of papers.

With a practiced lawyer's eye, she quickly examined them. Her eyes widened as she recognized the document. Though she couldn't read all the details, she was able to discern that it was obviously a birth certificate with the name Vincent Demetrios on it. In addition, there were adoption papers in English and Greek granting custody of Vincent Demetrios to Jacob Wells. There was also another certificate Catherine couldn't make out.

"That's proof of Vincent's Greek citizenship, should he ever need it." Octavian explained.

But it was the last document that had her gaping once again in shock. There, in her hand she held a diplomatic passport in the name of Vincent Wells with a special seal in place of the photo.

"I hope Vincent will never need these, Catherine, but if there is some emergency, Vincent can not only claim Greek citizenship, but could travel there legally as well. This might not solve everything that could happen, but at least it will provide him some protection."

'Oh, Octavian, this it wonderful; I don't know what to say. How did you manage all this?" Catherine exclaimed.

"I have a few connections within the Greek government. These items were registered quietly at the highest level, so only a few people have access or even know they exist. Peter was kind enough to provide me with an affidavit attesting to Vincent's birth. The rest was really very simple. I hope to Heaven he never needs any of this, but if he does…" Octavian broke off there.

"I leave it to you to decide if you want to share this with Vincent." Octavian concluded.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate all of this, Octavian. We both will." Catherine said softly as she embraced this generous man so like the one she loved so dearly.

Later, Catherine showed Vincent the sheath of documents Octavian had given her. She had contemplated what to do about them, but knew she couldn't deny her beloved anything. He shook his head in wonder. "Catherine, I never hoped or even dreamed…" He simply couldn't continue he was so overcome. She wrapped her arms around him as he wept at what these few documents represented; a validation of his very existence.

Vincent drew Catherine onto his lap as he say in his favorite chair and they cuddled close enjoying a tender lovers' embrace. "My heart is full, Catherine." He informed her as he brushed his mouth lightly over the crown of her head. "Only one thing more would complete my happiness." He drew back to gaze at her soulfully. "Will you consent to become my wife, Catherine?"

Catherine choked on the tears in her throat. "Nothing would make _me _happier, Vincent."

Ardently, they kissed.

Though hastily arranged, Catherine and Vincent's joining ceremony was one of the largest anyone in the Tunnels could remember. The day before, a mysteriously anonymous buyer bought every red and white rose available from every flower shop in the Manhattan area. With a little help from Octavian and Peter, William put on a wedding feast that rivaled Winterfest. Even Devin and Charles managed to arrive in time.

His reaction to meeting Octavian was classic Devin.

"Great, just great!" He complained good naturedly. "As is _one_ of you wasn't aggravating enough! Now, not only have you got me outsized, little brother; now I'm out numbered as well!"

All too soon, the festivities ended, and Vincent and Catherine were alone in their chamber. "Happy, Mr. Wells?" Catherine teased form her perch on his lap as they rested, finally catching their collective breath from the whirlwind activities of the day.

"Ecstatic, Mrs. Wells." He replied jovially. Devin had been teasing them both about their new names for days.

Catherine grew serious as she looked her beloved Vincent in the eye. "Vincent, we've been through so much together over these past three years. But I want you to know. I wouldn't change one minute of it. I loved you the first moment I met you and I will love you until my last breath." She vowed.

Vincent gazed back at her with equal tenderness. "Catherine, I feel the same. I was never truly alive until I experienced your love. Now, with you and our child…" His voice trailed off as he gently rested his hand on her small bulge of her abdomen. "My soul is complete. There will never be words enough to tell you how much I love you both."

Catherine's eye developed a decidedly mischievous gleam as she grinned.' Well then, Mr. Wells, perhaps you had better just show me." And he did just that.

Finis


End file.
